Preludio a año nuevo
by NaoDoll
Summary: La noche de Año Nuevo Kurt Hummel comenzó a realizar su sueño, no cabía más de felicidad pero hay algo que sin jamás imaginarlo se atraviesa en su camino... Reencuentro y confesiones a quien menos se lo esperó...
1. Preludio de Año Nuevo

Preludio de Año Nuevo

Los aplausos lo invadían, a pesar de la fecha el teatro estaba completo, era una de las mejores sensaciones que ha sentido, llenaban su alma... Kurt Hummel 2ª año en NYADA ya estaba cumpliendo su sueño, no era un protagónico, pero estaba ahí ante su tan añorado Broadway con su frente en alto orgulloso de sí mismo y de lo que en tan poco tiempo pudo lograr. No sabía si esto era real, un sueño o una alucinación, no le importaba lo iba a disfrutar a concho embragándose de cada uno de esos aplausos y ovaciones. Al sentir que lo jalaban sintió nuevamente los pies en la tierra, uno de sus compañeros de reparto le indicaba que ya debían retirarse del escenario. Era real…

-Wooow!- fue lo único que salió por su boca al momento de querer expresar tal emoción.

-Estuviste increíble Kurt, gracias por haber venido, especialmente en este día tan crítico, en el que deberías estar con tu familia.

-No! Nooo! Gracias a ud. Srita. Deuters, gracias por haber confiado en mí y en mis habilidades, sé que aun no soy un profesional, pero esto realmente significa mucho…

La srita. Deuters era una amable, pero estricta profesora de NYADA, rodeaba aproximadamente unos 50 años con un cabello rubio recogido se encontraba presentando por primera vez una obra de su autoría.

…...

Era la víspera de año nuevo, el estudiante de NYADA se encontraba preparando su equipaje para reunirse con su familia en Lima tal como lo había prometido a su padre. Su fiel amiga y compañera de piso Rachel había viajado quien sabe dónde, desde su ruptura con su hermanastro que no comentaba su vida sentimental por más que le insistiera.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos escucha el ya tan connotado "Defing Gravity" que tanto le recordaba a su amiga y su antigua rivalidad –_cierto! Mi celular_! – piensa saliendo de sus pensamientos corriendo en su búsqueda – _demonios si Rachel no fuera tan desordenada… papá no cuelges…-_hasta que entre los cojines del sofá escucha más fuerte la melodía.

-Papá!

-Kurt?- contesta al otro lado una voz femenina la cual reconoció al instante

-Srita. Deuters, hola! A que debo su llamado?- respondiendo sin poder evitar la sorpresa en su voz

-Kurt, cariño ha sucedido al inesperado, Adams su frió un accidente y no podrá estar para la presentación de esta noche

-Oh siento mucho escuchar eso

- Escucha, sé que tienes planes con tu familia, pero eres la única persona que ha estado presente en todos los ensayos, necesito que lo reemplaces, es repentino, aun así confío en ti y en tu talento. Aceptas?

- Oh-My-God! Por supuesto que sí! Daré lo mejor de mí y por lo de mi familia no se preocupe, puedo tomar un vuelo luego de la función. Realmente aprecio mucho esta oportunidad! No se va arrepentir se lo aseguro… yay!

- Lo sé…

…...

-Hummel…Hummel!

Seguía embelesado por todo lo ocurrido que ni supo cómo llego a los camarines mientras todos se felicitaban por la gran actuación, mientras una chica pelirroja le indicaba que su celular llevaba sonando unos cuantos minutos.

-Diga?

-Kurt! Como estuvo todo? Cuando tomas el avión? Estamos todos ansiosos esperándote.

-Papá! Ni te imaginas! Wow! Ahora voy saliendo al aeropuerto, te llamaré cuando tome el avión, allá conversaremos y te contaré todo!

- Estoy tan feliz por ti hijo, me hubiera encantado estar allá, bueno, apresúrate que estamos todos esperándote. Adiós.

Cambiándose velozmente se despidió de sus compañeros entregándole un gran abrazo a su profesora para luego tomar su bolso y correr en busca de un taxi. No hallaba la hora estar nuevamente con su padre en Lima y contarle toda esta nueva experiencia. Al salir a la calle se topó con un frío gélido, le congelaba hasta la sangre y podía verse increíblemente más pálido de lo que era, esto se debía a la gran nevazón que azotaba New York desde la noche anterior, corrió un par de calles para lograr encontrar un taxi, hasta que luego de unos de minutos logró detener a uno.

-Puede ir más de prisa, necesito llegar a Ohio antes de que den las 00.

-Jovencito todos queremos estar en algún lugar antes del nuevo año. Observa este clima dudo mucho que lo logres…-

-Sabe algo, no le haría daño poner de su parte

-Como digas…

El viaje transcurrió en silencio sólo acompañados por la radio que sintonizó el conductor. La nieve se hacía cada vez más intensa, por lo que Kurt se encontraba cada vez más nervioso. Miraba inquietamente por la ventana hasta que porfin logró divisar a lo lejos el aeropuerto de New York –_al fín-._Ya llegando a su destino, las ruedas del vehículo suenen fuertemente, su cabeza se golpea con asiento del copiloto tras detenerse del golpe… había arrollado algo, un perro? Sin pensarlo Hummel salió corriendo preocupado por ese "algo", mientras el conductor un seguía pasmado… ya fuera del taxi pudo verlo, una persona. Las personas lentamente se comenzaban acercar para observar la situación. Eran tan sólo un joven de unos 20 años? Con cuidado de no realizar ningún movimiento brusco lo tomó entre sus brazos para ver que tan herido estaba volteándolo para observar su rostro, sus ojos estaba entreabiertos- _no puede ser-_

-Hey…- lo saludo el joven en el piso.


	2. Invasor de Año Nuevo

Será necesario mencionar que los personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox?... bueno los personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox :D

* * *

-Se… Sebastian…- lo sostenía el soprano anonadado

-Tanto tiempo- le contesto observándolo con los ojos entre abiertos

-Si… que dices! oh por dios! Te acaban de arrollar! Estas bien?- al observarlo mejor notó que la mano con la que le sostenía cabeza se encontraba ensangrentada y no provenía precisamente de él.- hay que llevarte a un hospital, que alguien llame a una ambulancia!- grito a las personas que observaban la situación.

-No! Estoy bien, no es necesario- decía esto mientras intentaba levantarse lentamente.

-¿Qué hacemos con el chico?- el taxista ya había salido de aquel trance por la impresión de haber arrollado "algo".

-Pues… Sebastian necesitas que te vean puedes tener algo…

-En serio si tuviera algo lo sabría, es mi cuerpo. Estoy bien, deja irme.- comenzó a caminar lentamente en sentido contrario. Sin embargo al cabo de dos pequeños pasos sus rodillas flaquearon haciendo que el herido se apoyara en el taxi.

-No puedes irte- dijo esto mientras corrió a sostenerlo por la cintura – déjame llevarte a tu casa.

-Mejor a la tuya- sin entender el porqué de su decisión, Kurt junto al taxista lo ayudaron a subir al vehículo y que este pudiera acomodarse dentro del, cosa que no fue muy fácil por la altura de Sebastian, el artista no recordaba este hecho, sinceramente nunca antes se había detenido en detalles sobre su "enemigo".

Hummel le dio nuevas indicaciones al conductor para llevar al joven herido a su departamento, preocupado por el estado en que se podría encontrar este.

El viaje transcurrió en silencio y al cabo de unos minutos pudo notar que su compañero cayo dormido o desmayado, quien sabe, lo que si sintió fue el como apoyo lentamente la cabeza en su hombro. Gracias a esto pudo sentirlo…

El conductor se mostro prácticamente todo el camino bastante incómodo mirando cada ciertos minutos a su herido pasajero en el asiento posterior - Presentará cargos?-

-No. Está ebrio. Tranquilo, solo apresúrese en llegar. – el hedor a alcohol pudo percibirlo concretamente justo gracias al momento en que su compañero apoyo su cabeza en él.

Deben haber sido unos 20 minutos hasta que se escucho el "Llegamos". – Puede ayudarme a subirlo, no creo podérmelo en las escaleras

-Por supuesto – dijo el hombre bajando apresuradamente el vehículo, sentía que era lo mínimo que debía hacer luego de arrollarlo.

Con cierta dificultad lograron subirlo a su destino eran un cuarto piso sin ascensor por la antigüedad del edificio, haciendo que terminaran muy agotados al final del trayecto. – Muchas gracias, aquí tiene.- dijo el dueño de casa extendiéndole el dinero del viaje. - Vaya con cuidado. Adiós.- el taxista se despidió alejándose del lugar mientras Kurt cerraba la puerta. Lo recostó en el sofá, esperando que despertara pronto. Lo observo durante unos minutos, se veía tan débil ni siquiera parecía aquel muchacho que intento destruir su relación, aun así… como diablos había terminado su GRAN día con Sebastian Smythe recostado en su sala… el cansancio lo estaba dominando, necesitaba un café. Se dirigió hacia la cocina con tal propósito…

-Defiyng Gravity. Canción de niña.

-Estas despierto… que dijiste?- reaccionando ante el comentario de su huésped.

-Tu celular está sonando.

-Cierto!- corrió a buscarlo, dentro de su bolso que dejo simplemente tirado "_Cómo pude olvidarlo"_. - Bueno. Papá. Hola/_Kurt ya estás en el aeropuerto?/_ Papá… realmente lo siento, surgió algo de última hora y no podré viajar… realmente no estaba dentro de mis planes. Dale saludos a Carol, Finn y Alice./ _Esta bien te entiendo, les daré tus saludos. Te quiero hijo_/ Yo también te quiero papá.

- Yo también te quiero papi- se burló Smythe – cuantos años tienes?

-No sabía que había un límite de edad para demostrar mis sentimientos a mi padre.

-Sigues siendo un niño.

-Sé que estas borracho por lo que obviaré tus comentarios. Déjame ver tu herida.- se acercó al muchacho, quien se quedó en silencio para observar su ensangrentada frente.- No es mucho, iré por algunas vendas.

-Te dije que estaba bien. Quien es Alice? Dudo mucho que sea una chica de Hudson.

-Aun así no pudiste caminar y te desmayaste. Simplemente quédate aquí. Alice es mi hermana, tiene un año y medio y sí yo tampoco puedo creer que Carol y mi padre puedan tener hijos aun y realmente no quiero pensarlo.

Ante tal explicación el dueño de casa entro a la habitación en busca de vendas para cubrir la herida, mientras ligeramente murmuro un – No puedo creer que vaya a pasar mi año nuevo contigo..- seguido por la mirada de Smythe. Ya al volver a la sala se sorprendió al verlo hurgando en estantes en la cocina. - Si tienes hambre puedes decírmelo, puedo prepárate algo… -

-Realmente buscaba un trago. No estoy tan ebrio… aun…

-Siéntate para curarte la herida primero, luego vemos.

-Como digas… enfermera…- ya derrotado Sebastian se sentó junto a Kurt con una mirada picarona, la que no pudo evitar que el soprano se sonrojara.

-Sólo, guarda silencio…- comenzó limpiándole la herida suavemente para no causarle dolor, para luego poner un parche sobre esta. Mientras realizaba el procedimiento pudo observarlo de cerca, a pesar de los dos años que habían estado sin verse no estaba muy cambiado, lo más notorio a simple vista fue su delgadez, siendo que antes ya lo era bastante. El otro cambio sólo lo notó al acercarse a su rostro en el procedimiento, sus ojos, seguían siendo de ese hermoso verde, pero ya no demostraban esa seguridad y soberbia de antaño, si no que se veían solitarios y tristes. Quedó en transe, quería leer lo que estos ocultaban, nunca lo conoció mucho, realmente no sabía nada acerca del joven, aparte de su obsesión con Blaine y aberración a arruinarles la vida a él y sus amigos. Tenía sujeto su rustro son suavidad, lo sintió como si fuera un niño pequeño al cual cuidar y contener.

-Que pasa Hummel? Te enamoré? - su sonrisa seguía siendo igual de encantadora.

.Que dices… y bueno que quieres comer?- le dio la espalda dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Tequila, ron, vodka, cerveza, que tienes?

-Dije comer…y si vamos a comer, tiene que ser con vino. Haré una pasta con salsa.

-Por mi esta bien… hacia donde esta Time Square?

-De aquí no puede verse, sólo estamos en un cuarto piso.- le contestaba mientras ya había comenzado a preparar todo- Por Dios! Nuevamente lo olvido! Que hora es?

-Vives en New York y no puedes ver el la bola del Time Square? Son las 20.45.

-Que alivio, aun tenemos tiempo…

-Tiempo para que?

-Cena de año nuevo. Que no haya podido ir a casa y este aquí contigo no significa que no podamos tener una, aunque jamás iba a imaginar que serias tú la persona con quien comenzaría mi año.

-Pensé que una persona como tu viviría en una gran departamento en la Gran Manzana.

-Con Rach aun no contamos con mucho dinero y no íbamos a pedírselo a nuestros padres que ya bastante nos ayudan. Es bastante acogedor y tenemos una linda vista al Central Park. Además no se si sabias pero su nombre es por Rachel Green y debo confesar que yo también amo Friends y estar en un lugar como el de ellos es como un sueño… y una gran inspiración. – termino dándose vuelta de la cocina para verlo con su característico orgullo.

-Rachel? Rachel Berry? Y Blaine?

-Como no pensaste en como me dirigía a un año nuevo sin él?...Rompimos… hace mucho ya.

-Oh! Lo siento…

-Really? Bueno, además dije que fue hace mucho. Puedes ir y buscarlo – dijo cortando vegetales.

-Entonces es por eso que hay dos habitaciones…

-Por qué estabas solo a mitad de camino ebrio lanzándote a los autos?

-Pensé que jamás lo preguntarías. Simple. Sólo estaba ebrio.

-Haré como que te creo. Pero sé que hay algo más.

-Por qué rompieron?

-Vino?- le tendió una copa haciendo que su compañero se acercara al mesón tomando asiento en uno de los taburetes en frente – Lo engañe-

-Wow! Eso no me lo veía venir, al parecer ya no eres el mismo mojigato y retiro lo anteriormente dicho, ya no eres un niño. Cuéntame. - Su cuerpo se había apoyado sobre la mesa con los brazos en esta para prestar más atención a la historia.

- Rachel y Finn también terminaron, por eso sólo vivimos los dos. Finn se quedó en Lima trabajando con mi padre. – relataba mientras preparaba una salsa para la pasta.

-No me interesa Finchel, a menos que me lleve a lo tuyo.

-Realmente no, simplemente cambiaba de tema. Te gusta el cilantro?

-Hazlo a tu gusto. Te ves bien cocinando.- aquella sonrisa había vuelto.

-No tienes que adularme, no te envenenaré. Estas con alguien?

-Soy un alma libre que vuela de cama en cama… y si estuviera en verdad con alguien crees que me habrías encontrado así en la calle?

-Bueno entonces por qué estabas así en la calle?

-Por qué engañaste a Blaine?- Hummel dio media vuelta para observarlo fijamente a los ojos, aquellos ojos que hace unos instantes le inspiraron tanta soledad y tristeza.

-Qué hora es?

-21:15

-A las 21:30 la cena estará lista – Tomó las copas y la botella de vino, invitando a Smythe a que lo acompañara al sofá a esperar mientras se disponía a contarle una pequeña historia.

* * *

Hello!

He aquí con un segundo capitulo algo demoroso por temas familiares y estudiantiles que no permitían actualiza y por lo que me temo que es siguiente también lo hará :s bueeeno aun así siendo las 3.31 am cumplo con mi deber :) aunque realmente esta escrito pero me faltaban unas pequeñas correcciones xD

Espero de corazón que les sea de su agrado porque realmente algo que tenia planeado para un one-shot se está transformando en algo un poco más largo xD

Eeen fin el sueño me gana... si ud. desea dejar un cometario, siempre será bien recibido :)

Au Revoir!


	3. Confesiones de Año Nuevo I

**Confesiones de Año Nuevo I**

Hummel sabía que para obtener información de Smythe primero debía entregar algo a cambio, y, aunque lo incomodara había llegado la hora de por primera vez (a excepción de Rachel) hablar acerca de su ruptura con Blaine.

Se sentó junto a Sebastian manteniéndose en silencio durante unos largos instantes observando concentradamente su copa de vino, preparándose para elegir cuidadosamente la mejor manera de realizar su relato. Su compañero lo sabía, por lo cual a pesar de que estaba ansioso por escucharlo no lo apresuró, ya que luego sería su turno y querría el mismo respeto, sólo se dedico a observarlo. El tiempo no había pasado por el soprano, a primera vista tenía esa misma cara de porcelana con un ligero rubor natural en sus mejillas, aun así a pesar de su delicadeza había adquirido un cuerpo que finalmente lo hacían ver como un hombre, un hombre fino y estilizado, o, tal vez lo veía así por lo demacrado que se encontraba, físicamente también él había adquirido más cuerpo pero había perdido tanto peso que se sentía como un niño ante Kurt.

-Cuando llego el momento de finalmente venirnos a New York con Rachel queríamos aplazarlo lo más posible para poder estar más tiempo con nuestros amigos antes de separarnos definitivamente,- comenzó contando sin despegar la vista de su copa- yo también quería aprovechar al máximo a Blaine. Rachel y Finn ya habían terminado.

-Así que no alcanzaron a casarse- interrumpió – nunca le vi futuro a esa relación.

-Al menos no éramos sólo Quinn y yo… - dijo por fin alzando la mirada sonriéndole. - Bueno, a finales tuvimos que venirnos antes para comprar muebles, llenar la alacena y decorar, cosa que no fue muy fácil teniendo en cuenta el sentido común de Rachel. – dijo rodando los ojos hacia arriba- Con Blaine dijimos que haríamos hasta lo imposible para que lo nuestro funcionara a pesar de la distancia, viajaríamos todos los fines de semana, intercaladamente, primero el vendría al siguiente yo viajaría, y así sucesivamente… Sonaba muy fácil, demasiado, no contamos con los factores de que yo estaría lleno de cosas para NYADA y lo más importante, lo anterior es reacomodable a mi tiempo, el dinero, aquí tenemos gastos desde las cuentas, la comida, hasta nuestra ropa y trajes para NYADA. Realmente no tenía para viajar cada dos semanas, así también Blaine, sus padres tampoco le iban a dar ese dinero cuando quisiera y con lo que juntaba no le alcanzaba.- dio un suspiro- Comenzamos a hacernos unos cuantos amigos y a pasar el tiempo con ellos, realmente con Blaine hablábamos y con escribíamos cada ciertos días, nunca lográbamos coincidir en skype. Hasta que un día recibí un mail el que me decía que nos diéramos un tiempo, no entendía o no quería entender. – dijo mirando a Sebastian en busca de si este seguía escuchando - Ahora que lo pienso es lo mismo que pasamos cuando estaba terminando mi año escolar…

-Qué le respondiste? - pregunto notando que sus ojos estaban fijos en él.

-Que no quería terminar, la verdad- contó terminando su copa de vino, tanto hablar había aumentado su sed, en eso vio que la copa de Sebastian también se encontraba vacía. Lleno ambas para continuar con el relato. – al instante recibí su respuesta, tan amable como siempre me dijo que él tampoco, que quería que también tuviera una vida acá y no siguiera tan atada a Lima. Le conté que tenía nuevos amigos, sólo se encontraba feliz por mi, por último me pidió que me relajara. Seguimos sólo escribiéndonos, realmente para mi eso fue muy romántico, aunque sus mails yo no los sentía así... Antes estos siempre terminaban con un "Te amo". – sirvió a ambos más vino- Con Rach decidimos buscar un trabajo para poder darnos un poco más de lujo y pedir menos a nuestros padres. Uno de nuestros compañeros que trabajaba en un bar nos consiguió un puesto para los viernes y sábados, Rachel como mesera y yo en la barra, mmm… cuánto duro ella? Creo que fueron sólo dos fin de semana, interrumpían su sueño de belleza.- le contó viendo como Smythe se reía de su amiga junto a él.- En fin, el lugar no era sólo un antro, por lo general iban las mismas personas, con las cuales conversaba mientras les servía sus bebidas de costumbre, así como en la televisión. Le había contado a Blaine que estaba trabajando, por lo que tendría menos tiempo para escribirle. Sus "Te amo" ya habían desaparecido para esta época. – volvió a bajar la mirada hacia su copa, en estos momento vacías, siendo esta vez llenada por su compañero.- Volviendo al bar, de entre las muchas personas con las que tenía la oportunidad de hablar, estaba este tipo, sólo pedía una Coca-cola light, es extraño, ir a un bar sólo por eso, no muchas veces hablamos, aunque iba prácticamente todos los días y se sentaba en el mismo lugar. Un día pidió un _Cubalibre,_ por supuesto light- dijo sonriendo – luego dos y tres, me preocupe y le pregunte si estaba todo bien, me respondió "has tenido esos días en los que el mundo te odia", lo habían dejado y despedido. Me pidió uno más, se lo di por cuenta de la casa, lo acababan de despedir, cómo iba a permitir que gastara dinero ahora? – para ese entonces Kurt parecía estar más hablando consigo mismo que con Sebastian- me preguntó a que hora salía, como no lo conocía mi respuesta sólo fue "muy tarde". A la hora de mi salida lo vi parado junto a un poste de luz. "Estoy muy borracho, me vas a dejar conducir así?" le pedí sus llaves para llevarlo "Cómo le voy a pasar mi llaves a un extraño?" a cambio de eso me invito un café a un local _24 horas_ cercano. Era muy agradable, conversamos muchas cosas con sentidos, él me conto su historia y yo parte de la mía, por lo cual puedo deducir que él tampoco me contó toda su verdad. – en la sala había un gran ventanal, el soprano desvió su mirada de la copa y su compañero para mirar la noche que se encontraba en el exterior.- Lo fui a dejar a su casa, me invitó a entrar, no acepte, sólo me tomé un taxi de vuelta. Seguía escribiéndome con Blaine, no le conté acerca de este tipo, aun no sé por qué, o si? A pesar de que nuestra comunicación sólo fuera a través de palabras escritas sentía su distancia, que me ocultaba algo… La comida estará lista? – se levantó hacia la cocina apagándola. – Es muy sencillo para año nuevo – dijo hablando para sí mismo.

-No te compliques, sólo somos dos tipos – lo siguió hacia la cocina

-Me pides que no me complique con la cena de Año Nuevo? Acaso te olvidas que estás hablando con Kurt Hummel?- regaño a su compañero con falso enojo, las manos en sus caderas volviendo a parecer la Diva de Mckinley.

-Ok, ok lo que quieras pero no creo que podamos hacer algo mejor, a menos que quieras pedir comida china…

-uummhh… con una buena decoración saldrá todo perfecto- ya relajando los brazos.

-Lo ves?... bueno… aun no terminas tu historia.- le informo sentándose en el taburete de la cocina.

-Un momento. De verdad piensas que vas a cenar vestido así. – le dijo mirándolo de pies a cabeza con un gesto reprobatorio.

-Que?

-Te has visto? Estas hecho un asco. - Sebastian se encontraba muy sucio, a pesar del frío que hacia se notaba lo sudado que había estado, tal vez no se cambiada en días. Lo que incrementaba la curiosidad de Kurt en la historia de su compañero.- Ve a la ducha, ahora. – Le ordena apuntando hacia el baño en el interior de una de las habitaciones. – te dejaré ropa limpia sobre la cama.

Al entrar en la habitación inmediatamente notó que era la de Hummel, su decorado era bastante sencilla para lo estrafalario que alguna vez pudo imaginar, bueno tal vez sea porque ya no es un adolescente. Sólo unos cuadros, un escritorio con la laptop y distintas fotos: su familia, Rachel y sus amigos y… de Blaine… – Es la segunda puerta!- oyó gritar desde la cocina. Ya en la ducha pudo notar lo deteriorado que se encontraba y todo el cansancio salió a flote. Al sentir el agua caliente sobre su cuerpo al fin pudo sentir su mente despejándose y a su vez sentirse seguro, hace mucho tiempo que nadie se preocupaba así de él como lo estaba haciendo el ojiazul, por lo que de cierta manera se sentía culpable, Hummel estaba abriendo su corazón y sabía que después de todo esto tendría que corresponderle. Había llegado la hora el por fin confiar en alguien y quien mejor que su antiguo enemigo.

Luego de unos 15 minutos se sentía como nuevo, salió del baño en busca de la ropa que Hummel había dejado en la habitación, sin embargo estando ya en ella fue inevitable dirigirse hacia las fotografías, en especial a las de Blaine… aun no lo olvidaba, Kurt seguía teniendo sentimientos hacia él… se veían felicas, en la fiesta de graduación parecía ser, por la vestimenta en las nacionales y la última en Dalton, debía ser realmente antigua ya que Hummel también usaba el uniforme de la academia.

-Estas list… que haces?- el pálido chico había aparecido sorprendiéndolo sujetando una de las fotos.

-Lo siento, es solo que… aun lo amas, verdad?.

-Hummm... – Suspiró sentándose en la cama- no, no lo amo, o eso creo. Fue mi primer amor, mi mejor amigo y siempre le voy a tener cariño. No puedo tirar sus fotografías ni esconderlas en una caja como si nada, me alegra verlas y recordar lo feliz que fui.- dijo calmadamente- y no te equivoques soy una persona feliz, estoy cumpliendo mis sueños, pero son lindos recuerdos.

-Te envidio – dijo apoyándose en el mueble dejando la foto en su lugar- nunca he sentido algo así, me hace sentirme de alguna manera vacío, como que falta algo en mi vida. Será el karma por mis malos actos? – se preguntó más como para sí mismo.

-No seas tonto eres una gran persona, en la adolescencia todos cometimos estupideces. Bueno algunos más que otros- dijo sonriéndole.

-Era realmente un idiota- devolviéndole la sonrisa, pasándose una mano por su mojado cabello. Las gotas le recorrían el rostro pasando por su cuello, luego por su torso. Tenia la toalla amarrada a la cintura con la mano libre en ella.

El joven porcelana sin darse cuenta se comenzó a perder en estos detalles, pasando su vista desde el cabello húmedo y su pecho que a pesar de su delgadez seguía estando marcado y el hecho de estar recién salido de la ducha lo hacia verse bastante… sexy…

Sebastian se inclinó quedando a escasos centímetros de Hummel, haciendo que el joven se sobresaltara. El calor y el rubor de sus mejillas comenzaron a subir nerviosamente. – Será mejor que me vista, no?- dijo tomando la ropa que se encontraba junto al contratenor.

-ah! Claro te espero fuera. Terminare la cena.- dijo cerrando la puerta.

"Que demonios fue eso?" se pregunto Kurt se dedico plenamente a una decoración apta para tal ocasión como lo es Año Nuevo. Al cabo de uno 5 min se deja ver un renovado Sebastian, realmente esta increíble. Usaba unos ajustados jeans negros con una camisa azul marino, la cual se le marcaba cual modelo de Vogue. – Wow!.-

-Wow!- dijo al unísono Sebastian.- hiciste en todo esto en tan poco tiempo?.- la cocina-comedor se encontraba con un par de candelabros, sobre un mantel burdeo y el vino y las copas previamente instaladas.

-Si, fue lo único que alcancé a hacer.

-Está fantástico.

-Gra… gracias… y debo decir lo mismo de ti, mi ropa te queda fantástica, digo bien. Siéntate mientras termino la comida.- dijo dándose vuelta hacia la cocina.

-Tú me debes algo- dijo seriamente Smythe.

-Ah?- se sorprendió dándose vuelta.

-Tu historia, aun no terminas.

-A ver… en que quedé?... aahhm… - apoyó su espalda en un mueble de la cocina con sus brazos cruzados mostrando un signo de protección- Este tipo volvió más seguido al bar, esta vez ya para conversarme y realmente me agradaba su compañía. Yo le enviaba mails a Blaine, pero pasaron dos semanas sin recibir respuesta alguna… Él mi cliente, este tipo un día llego muy feliz y me dijo que había encontrado trabajo nuevamente, estaba tan emocionado que me invitó a salir y yo me encontraba tan deprimido que acepté.

-Cómo se llamaba?

-Qué importa? Detalles- respondió desviándose de los penetrantes ojos de Smythe.

-Los detalles son importantes. Además siempre lo tratas de "Este tipo". Lo que me deja más intrigado.- manteniendo sus ojos fijos en su relator, esperando su respuesta.

-Prometes no reírte?- dijo volviendo a mirarlo, mordiéndose el labio para evitar un leve sonrisa nerviosa.

-Creo que prometo que voy a reir.- Tras esto ya estaba sonriendo, observando fijamente como Kurt mordía su labio se una forma tan inocente, como un niño que había hecho una travesura y le avergonzaba delatarse.

-Ummhh – suspiró- Sebastian…

- Qué? Ya dime, esta bien, no me reiré.

-No, se llama Sebastian. – admitió

-Hahaaaha – rio sujetando su estómago- en serio? Se podría decir que no te has podido olvidar de mi?- le pregunto con una seductora mirada.

-Si claro- respondió esquivándolo - y bueno, vas querer que termine de contar mi historia- terminó con las manos en sus caderas.

-Continua.

-Me preguntó a dónde me gustaría ir. Como mi horario de salida era muy tarde le dije que a la misma estación de servicio, e increíblemente unos minutos más tardes mi jefe me dice que me puedo retirar más temprano, puedes creerlo, el tipo…

-Sebastian…- interrumpió sonriendo.

-Sí, él. Había ido a hablar con mi jefe para que me dejara salir antes así podrías tener más tiempo en un lugar más decente y elegante que una estación de servicio. Como yo ya estaba arto del ruido de los bares simplemente me llevo a comer, y bueno como era fin de semana todos los lugares se encontraban bastante llenos, así que decidió llevarme al lugar más tranquilo y apto para mi, su departamento. Ya voy a servir la comida. Dame las copas. – le dice mientras saca una nueva botella de vino.

-Así que a partir de ahora yo tengo que asumir lo obvio- dice mientras trae las copas.

Kurt ordenaba los cubiertos en la mesa americana – No hay necesidad de detalles…- tras esto servía los plato para cada uno.- Siéntate.

-Vamos aun no me dices nada emocionante, tuviste una aventura o fue sólo un _affaire _de una noche? Lo has vuelto a ver? O mejor aun, siguen juntos?- pregunta inquisitivamente tomando asiento frente al aludido.

Suspira - Un par de veces… ese día, me emborraché en su casa o por lo menos de eso me convenzo… las siguientes veces sólo me sentía solo y él aparecía, bueno sólo era sexo. Tal vez eso era lo único que quería de mi… soy como una quinceañera usada… - se dijo a sí mismo. Lo que causo que su acompañante cambiara su mirada de inquisidora a consoladora. Simplemente le entraron unas ganas enormes de abrazarlo, parecía un pequeño niño ingenuo que se escondía detrás de una coraza de divo haciéndole creer a todo el mundo que había crecido, que era un hombre. Pero Sebastian Smythe acababa de descubrir su engaño.

-Está delicioso- dijo el invitado ante la cena.

-Gracias- dijo finalmente dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Y bueno. La culpa no te dejo dormir, se lo contaste a Blaine y rompieron?- dedujo Smythe.

-Es verdad que me sentía terrible. Estuve bastante tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto, como decirle? Hasta para cuando por fin me había decidido. Apareció en mi puerta. – relataba simplemente mirando su plato, siquiera lo había tocado y en realidad Sebastian simplemente había probado el primer bocado, ya que se encontraba absorto escuchando a Hummel.- No nos veíamos desde hace… 5 o 6 meses, puedes creerlo… bueno, dijo que tenía algo importante que hablar conmigo, lo primero que pensé fue "Lo sabe", pero era imposible ya que aun siquiera se lo decía a Rachel, como ella se encontraba aquí fuimos a hablar a Central Park. Ya allí y teniendo al fin el _coraje _y la ocasión le dije que yo también tenia algo importante que decirle y que no podía esperar… cuando de solté la bomba, pensé que se iba a enfadar, gritar o llorar. Pero a cambio de eso esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Me dijo "gracias". – la expresión de Sebastian había cambiado drásticamente al asombro – Creo que yo puse una cara parecida a la tuya- le confesó sonriendo- Me dijo que gracias a esto lo que él me tenía que decir se le había más fácil, que los ilusos que dicen que las relaciones a distancia funcionan no son más que eso, ilusos. Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos hasta que finalmente me dijo el real motivo de su visita. "En realidad venía a terminar contigo, pero me lo has hecho más fácil. Me gané una beca para estudiar artes en Paris. No quería que pasaras la misma angustia y la añoranza que yo. Esperar alguien que amas es realmente doloroso. Me alegra que no lo sufrirás y que tengas a alguien. Sé Feliz…" Me beso en la frente como lo haría mi padre y se fue. Lo último que supe de él es un mail que decía "Llegue bien a París".

* * *

Hellooooo!

He aquí una publicación MUY tardía, en verdad ya lo habia publicado pero despues me di cuenta de que me habia equivocado de archivo a uno incompleto y lo tuve que borrarlo desesperadamente y peor el original no se habia guardado completo y pafff! tuve que arreglar ese :p se entiende? en fin... luego de eso me costo MUCHO seguir como que la inspiración de habia ido D: ...Formalmente pido disculpas.

Ahora me encuentro de vacaciones/cesante asi que tengo muucho tiepmo *-* en mi mente por lo menos ya esta listo xD hasta le tengo una secuela ;)...

En otros ámbitos, alguien sigue The Glee Project? yo tengo que confesar de que tengo un serio crush con Abraham... odien taanto que Ryan lo echara (aunque ya se supiera) y tambn como mucho amo a Nellie *-* en tan linda! y bueno a a Aylin y Shanna tambien, vieron We found love? fuee wow! Como mencione mi amorsh por Abraham tambn tengo q decir que estoy escribiendo un fic de él, no se si publicarlo por aqui o tumblr, si alguien lo quiere leer me dice y lo publico. eso

Au Revior


	4. Confesiones de Año Nuevo II

**Conversaciones de Año Nuevo II**

Luego de haber terminado el relato, hubo un inminente silencio entre los dos, siquiera tocaban su comida sólo la miraban como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Hasta que por fin Sebastian incómodo rompió el silencio.

-Ahora debo consolarte y dejar que llores en mi hombro?- le dijo mirándolo con una leve sonrisa sarcástica parecida el que conoció en su ultimo año en McKinley.

-Idiota.- dijo Hummel comenzando a comer.

-Por Dios princesa! Sólo trataba de ayudar. Te ves devastado por el recuerdo.- le sonrió nuevamente inclinando su cuerpo hacia él.

-Uhhmmm.- suspiró. Si había algo que Kurt Hummel no soportaba era el que lo trataran femeninamente, era gay y tenía un gusto envidiable a la hora de las vestimentas y tendencias, lo que no lo transformaba en una chica. Sin embargo como era de costumbre, eran cosas que ya dejaba pasar sin importancia, mas aun viniendo del cara de suricata, simplemente se limitaba a responder como la diva que es.- Reina. – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos con aire de superioridad.- fui la Reina del Baile promoción 2011, no una simple princesa.

-Woah! Disculpe su majestad. – le espeto levantándose de su asiento realizando una reverencia tomando su mano besándola con un simple y delicado roce de sus labios sin ningún momento dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, incomodando y produciendo un leve rubor en las mejillas del aludido.

-Ok, creo que por esta vez no te mandaré a cortar la cabeza. – le dijo mientras quitaba su mano del agarre de Sebastian, con una sonrisa nerviosa, volviendo a concentrarse en su cena, mientras que su compañero hacia lo mismo.

-Eres un gran cocinero.

-Lo sé. He vivido sólo con mi padre prácticamente toda mi vida, por lo mismo tuve que aprender a cocina para que dejara de comer porquerías.- explico.- y no te diré mi ingrediente secreto.

-Tienes un ingrediente secreto! Que eres Ronald McDonald? Acaso tienes una bodega con ratones o algún animal misterioso?

-Gracioso. Sólo come… además yo tengo mejor estilo que un payaso.

-Como ordene su majestad.

Continuaron en silencio por un par de minutos tan sólo disfrutando la comida y porque no decirlo? La compañía.

-Y bueno… es tu turno. – sorprendió el joven pálido.

-Como?

-Tú historia. Te toca.

-No estamos aun un poco deprimidos contigo? Dejemos que el ambiente se relaje y que tú te relajes…. Que es de Rachel? Por qué no de casó?- pregunto cambiando de tema.

-Esta bien no te voy a presionar. De todas formas me lo terminarás contando. – le dijo tranquilamente.- No recuerdas? Fue el mismo día de nuestras regionales. Quinn tuvo un accidente y quedo en silla de ruedas. No dijiste que no te interesaba Finchel?

-No me interesan, sólo quiero cambiar el tema y claro que recuerdo, pero aun así no lo volvieron a intentar. Tengo entendido que la rubia volvió a caminar.

-Así es. Cuando llegó el día simplemente Rachel no apareció, envió un mensaje diciendo "No puedo". Creo que me perdí algo en la despedida de soltera, porque desde ese día cambió.

-Wow! Quizás que clase de especímenes bien dotados le llevaron. - dijo Sebastian haciendo el gesto explicito apuntando a su entrepierna.

-Eso es asqueroso! Y no hubo vedettos sólo un grupo de chicas y un gay con unas copas.

-Aburrido… ni siquiera es algo interesante de escuchar.- para ese omento se limito a comer el resto de comida que le quedaba, siendo imitado por su compañero. Así es, se había instalado ese incomodo momento en el que no tenían tema de conversación y Hummel lo notó.

-No crees que lo mejor para romper este incomodo momento es comenzar con tu relato?

-No me dejarás comer en paz? Ni te imaginas el hambre que tengo…

-Sólo retrasas lo inevitable. Hace cuánto que no comes?- pregunto Kurt ya comenzando a sentirse intrigado.

-Sebastian no volvió a aparecer en tu trabajo cuando lo cortaste?- pregunto cambiando nuevamente el tema.

-Uhhmm- suspiró al volver a su asunto-Renuncié. Satisfecho? Alguna otra duda que te haya quedado?

-De hecho, si. – se irguió volteándose a mirarlo a los ojos – no lo llamas por su nombre por mi o por que te enamoraste?

-_Whaat? _Por Dios te dije que sólo fueron 3 veces las que estuvimos "juntos" más otras cuantas en las que sólo hablamos.

-Y quien dice que hay un tiempo determinado para enamorarse?

-Sebastian Smythe que nunca se ha enamorado me lo dice?

-Acaso no vez películas? Drew Barrymore y Julia Roberts no te han enseñado nada?

-Películas Sebastian, sólo ficción.

-La realidad supera a la ficción dicen… en fin, Como digas, aun así, todavía no me respondes.-

La mirada de Smythe seguía fija en él, el nerviosismo se apoderó del joven porcelana y su mirada a temblar; desviarla podría significar un signo de debilidad y principalmente de confirmación ante la pregunta, hasta que vio su "salvación".

-Cómo sigue tu herida? Te duele?

-Kurt.- dijo su nombre con un tono de voz que si no hubiera sabido que era a modo regaño, pensaría que lo esta seduciendo.

Era extraña la manera la delgada línea que puede significar que un contexto sea intimidante o sexy… o las dos cosas a la vez. Le hacía recordar que sus más placenteros y ardientes encuentros con Blaine fueron cuando este se encontraba enfadado o irritado, ya sea por culpa de su hermano, de Finn, hasta una mala calificación. Con aquel tipo era lo mismo, de las pocas veces que estuvieron juntos sólo una le erizaba la piel; le habían bajado el sueldo, se lo llevo a su departamento sin siquiera conversarle como de costumbre, sólo descargo toda su ira en él, ahora le causaba gracia lo mucho que le costaba sentarse al día siguiente. Y ahora estaba Sebastian frente a él, serio, de cierta manera con sólo decir su nombre de esa forma se sentía regañado una unas ganas enormes de lanzarse sobre él, o mejor que se le lanzara encima. Significaba eso algo? Un patrón? Era una especie de masoquista? No, no llegaba a esos extremos, sólo le gustaba ser la victima. _Drama Queen._

-Kurt.- dijo esta vez mas despacio- estas ahí?

-Lo… lo siento, me distraje- le respondió ruborizado – sólo fue un _crush_, me sentí solo y ahí estuvo él. Con esto terminamos con lo mio y con la comida por lo que veo.-

-Dele mis felicitaciones al chef.- le dijo sonriéndole galantemente.

Kurt le sonrió de vuelta, de una manera distinta a como se habían estado llevando toda la noche, si no que de una manera amable y agradecida, hasta amistosa. – Y entonces tu herida por lo que veo esta mejor.

-No era nada, sólo un raspón.

-Me alegra, así no tendrás ningún problema en lavar la loza.- le dijo juntando los platos ya vacíos y entregándoselos.

-Qué pasa con tus modales? Esa no es la manera de tratar a un invitado.

-Que recuerde nunca te invite. De alguna manera tienes que pagarme el haberte salvado la vida.

-Salvado la vida? Te recuerdo que fue TU taxi el que me arrolló.

-Por favor Sebastian, si no era el mio hubiera sido cualquier otro, estabas borracho lanzándote a los autos, asunto que aun no me explicas.- le recordó.- Lo dejaremos para el postre, asique apresúrate que ya son las 22.30.

Ya resignado el joven más alto se levantó de su lugar con los platos sucios dirigiéndose hacia el fregadero.- Procura que no le caiga detergente a esa camisa, es muy delicada.- Escucho a sus espaldas.

-Prefieres que me la quite.- le dijo dándose vuelta para observar a Hummel. Estaba inclinado sobre la mesa con la vista fija en él, sirviéndose nuevamente una copa de vino.- Es de mala educación que tú solo estés bebiendo.

-Ja, gracioso.- le respondió ante el primer comentario. Luego de esto se puso de vuelta rodeando el lugar para situarse junto a su compañero inclinándole la copa.

-Tengo las manos mojadas.- Kurt no se la estaba entregando, si no que la estaba inclinando sobre su boca. De cierta manera tan sólo ese sobre se sintió mucho más relajante que todo lo que había bebido, el calor de aquel trago recorrió su cuerpo.- Me tratas de borracho y ahora me das vino en la boca. Que soy? Un bebé alcohólico?.- le dijo con cierta gracia.

- Sólo no quería se mal educado. Además siento que debo emborracharte más para que te abras.

-Algo más?- Sebastian ya había acabado de lavar rápidamente, bueno eran sólo dos personas, por lo que no era mucho.

-Ponte cómodo. – le espetó indicándole con la mirada hacia el sofá.- me encargaré del postre.

Smythe le obedeció sentándose en el, aun así en algún punto de mientras Kurt preparaba todo su vista se perdió en el paisaje que se vislumbraba tras en ventanal. Paralelamente el dueño de casa rebuscaba en los muebles y el refrigerador preparando dos rápidamente dos postres que realmente lucían deliciosos, para llevarlos ente su "invitado".

-Wow! Que es esto?- dijo al ver la preparación.

-Mi especialidad. Helado de pasas al ron y lúcuma, con salsa de chocolate, fresas como puedes observar y una pizca, por no decir media botella de ron.- explico orgulloso de su especialidad.- Te gusta?

-Esta… wow! Creo que podría morir comiendo esto. – dijo comiendo a grandes bocanadas.

-No exageres. Además son como diez mil calorías. Morirías antes de diabetes.- le acotó también ingiriendo el postre, pero con más delicadeza.

Smythe esbozó una sonrisa. Le gustaba el sentido de humor alternativo del contratenor, sus comentarios que no sabía si eran sarcasmos o realidad. Lo confundía y eso le agradaba. Estar así con él lo hacia sentirse como un adolecente en Dalton nuevamente.

El silencio embargo el lugar durante unos instantes, viéndose interrumpido sólo por el ruido que hacían al chocar las cucharas con el plato del postre, seguido esto por una lluvia torrencial que acababa de comenzar. Golpeaba contra el ventanal fuertemente, ambos perdieron su vista ente esto.

-Cuando estaba por graduarme mis padres comenzaron a tener problemas, no había instante del día en el que no discutieran.- comenzó a relatar Sebastian sorprendiendo a su compañero sobresaltándolo con el cambio en su tono de voz, volviéndolo más serio demostrando lo importante para él lo que le estaba contando y algo le decía a Hummel que nunca antes lo había confiado a alguien.- pasaron unos dos meses así…

-Su, supiste porque eran esas discusiones?- interrumpió dudoso Kurt.

-Creo que el trabajo de mamá, le habían ofrecido ir a París nuevamente y papá no estaba dispuesto a dejar un gran empleo, muy bien pagado por ella. Era un idiota… y ella también.- explicaba sin ningún momento despegar la vista del joven pálido.- Como te decía pasaron unos dos meses, iban llegando de clases y escucho una conversacion, discusion mejos dicho, en la que porfin se resolvía todo el problema, se iban a divorciar, la relación ya no daba para más y he aquí lo que detona toda mi ira, o desilusión… Yo sabía que no era el hijo ejemplar, es decir tenia buenas calificaciones, pero los constantes rumores de la gente que me veía con distintos tipos a la salida de Scandals o simplemente en algún callejón no se dejaban esperar y mis padres sabían que no eran sólo rumores mal intencionados, eran verdad. – Hummel había cambiado completamente su expresión al asombro, en ese entonces Sebastian tenía sólo 17 años…- Vamos no pongas esa cara, no olvides con quien estas hablando.- le dijo ante la expresión en frente suyo.

-No lo olvido, aun así sigue siendo asqueroso.- le dijo arrugando la nariz.

-Mojigato. En aquella ocasión escuche aquello que hizo detonar todo. La mayoría de los padres cuando se divorcian discute y van a juicio por quedarse con sus hijos. En cambio los míos no, sus discusiones eran porque ninguno quería hacerse cargo de un adolecente promiscuo como yo.- el silencio invadió el ambiente ante esta declaración, la expresión de Kurt cambió del asombro, asco a la compasión. Pasaron unos segundos en que ambos se descubrían ante miradas…

-Tienes que tener un rostro tan expresivo. No me gusta la lástima.

-Lo siento. _Drama Queen._

_-_En fin, mi orgullo no me permitía que me tuvieran como pelota entre los dos, viendo quien se deshacía mas rápido de mi. Así fue como me largué de casa.

-Luego de terminar la escuela. Cierto?

-Realmente crees que en ese momento pensaba en la escuela? Jamás se me paso eso por la cabeza, sólo hice una mochila, mis ahorros y me marché. Y como el idiota que soy fui al único sitio que conocía, Scandals.

-No recurriste a ninguno de tus amigos? Nick, Jeff o los otros?- pregunto recordando su estadía en la academia y lo amables que eran los chicos de Dalton.

-Ellos no eran mis amigos, cuando me uní a los Warblers quería hacerme notar, ganarme mi espacio y lo logré, pero nunca existió algo llamado "amistad" entre ellos y yo. – explicó.- ya en Scandals, que más podía hacer que beber. Pasé así una media hora? O más… hasta que un tipo se me acerca,…

-Un tipo?- lo interrumpe con una mirada inquisitiva recordando su propio relato en el que omitía el nombre de Sebastian.

-Alex, lo había conocido hacía un tiempo atrás, nos acostamos.- le acotó como una mejor explicación- En realidad en aquella ocasión ni siquiera le pregunte su nombre. Como sea, me encontraba en un bar gay, con una gran mochila y obviamente se notaba que era menor de edad. Llamaba la atención. Como si tuviera 8 años me dice con un tono de familiar que te visita los fines de semana "Con que huyendo de casa, eh?". No lo tomé en cuenta. "Tienes algún plan para tu nueva vida de rebelde?" me pregunto. Claro que no lo tenía, era un estúpido! Sólo guarde silencio y como dicen _Quien calla otorga _me dijo que tenía unos negocios aquí en New York y necesitaba gente para que trabaje con él. Y bueno, no iba a rechazar la oportunidad de un extraño con el que había tenido sexo, además necesitaba el dinero. Así me embargué en mi aventura hacia la Gran Manzana. Y aquí me tienes.

-Aun no me has dicho nada.- rebatió- Mi pregunta era por qué estabas a mitad de la calle borracho lanzándote a los autos.

-Ah! Claro, bueno, creo que tu triste historia me hizo abrirme más. Y ante tu pregunta sólo puedo decir: Esta historia continuará.

* * *

**Helloooo!**

**Tengo haaambreee... ah! eso no xD #cosasqueanadieleimportan**

**Bueno este capitulo no tenia destinado terminar así, pero a medida que iba escribiendo el señor word me indicó que el proximo me iba a quedar demasiado corto, por lo que decidí dejar este hasta aqui :). Tambien me gustaría acotar que lo ás probable es que el próximo sea el ultimoo :o! aunque si mal no recuerdo ya mencioné que habra secuela, esto ya que el título no estará ligado a la historia xD**

**En otros ámbitos, tal vez muchas me querran apiedrar pero recién ayer vi The hunger Games, en realidad no conocia los libros y el trailer de la peli no llamo mucho mi atencion, pero la acaban de subir en buena calidad y como todos andan vueltas locas porque Grant podría aparecer en ella no me pude resistir y tuve que verla xD aun así como sucede en todas las adaptaciones filmicas de libros me quedaron muuuchas dudas xD y por ultumi quiero agregas que Suzane Collins tiene que haber sido muy fan de Survivor xDD**

**Por ultimo, ante mi ya mencionado fic con Abraham, cuando lo mencione sólo habia escrito una parte y de aqui hasta que lo tenga listo va a pasar muuucho tiempo y la fiebre TGP ya se habrá apagado, aun así haré lo posible por terminar el primer cap :).**

**A las quienes me han dejado un review se le agradece inmensamente *-*, a quienes no, tambien por leer, pero menos xD**

**Ahora si me despido, sen felices, coman sus frutas y verduras :).**

**Sayonara!**


	5. Happy New Year

_Antes de comenzar con la lectura me veo en el deber de informar mención **Faberry** para este cap._

_Ypara terminar esta historia no esta de más recordar que los personajes son propiedad de Fox y Ryan Murphy._

* * *

**Happy New Year**

-Gracioso. En todo caso ahora estoy más intrigado en ti. Cuéntamelo todo. Que negocios eran esos? Qué estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo?- preguntó más interesado en su compañero.- quiero que me cuentes todo hasta que llegues al momento en que nos encontra- Se vio interrumpido por unos labios sobre los suyos, fue algo suave, delicado y sorpresivo, algo que jamás esperó. Le remeció todo su mundo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó sorprendido el contratenor cuando recuperó el aliento.

-Un beso,¿no fue lo suficientemente claro? Lo repito si quieres.- le respondió inclinándose cerca del.

-No! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque cuando termine de hablar te daré más asco del que actualmente de doy y si no te besaba esta noche me iría realmente decepcionado.- confesó.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Mi estadía en New York no fue azúcar, flores, arcoíris y ponis, Kurt.- la manera con la que terminó la frase con su nombre hizo denotar la seriedad del tema a tratar.- y si antes me veías como algo bajo ahora lo harás con mayores motivos.

-No lo sabes, no puedes deducir eso. Hasta puede que quizás te entienda. Pero si no me dices nada no puedes andar suponiendo mi reaccionar Sebastian.- dijo terminando con el nombre del aludido de la misma manera que este lo hizo, así mostrándole que estaban en la misa frecuencia.- Sólo háblame.- le pidió finalmente.

-Esa misma noche junto a otros dos tipos tomamos un avión hacia aquí. Cuando acepte estaba tan cabreado que no lo pensé, sin embargo, ya en la ciudad comencé a dudar. Estos tipos eran demasiados extraños, me daban desconfianza. Aun no me decían de qué iba esto. Fuimos a un viejo edificio, en un barrio no muy "lindo". Debes saber yo estaba acostumbrado a otro estilo de vida, es decir, mis padres son ricos podrían tener lo que quisiera, pero como ya te mencione no iba a ser su juguete. Y bueno de que iba este trabajo… - suspiró.- no me voy a ir con rodeos, será más difícil, era una casa de crack.

Kurt se había quedado sin habla, él no conocía el mundo de las drogas, jamás había estado cerca de nada relativo a este sólo a través de la televisión las noticias, películas y Rent.

-Ves te lo dije, ahora soy peor que el chico promiscuo e Dalton.- le dijo con una leve sonrisa forzada.- soy traficante, drogadicto y promiscuo, jamás olvides promiscuo.- le recordó intentando hacerlo reír.

-¿Crees que es gracioso?- su mirada de preocupación iba cada vez más en aumento.

-No lo es. Sólo intento que cambies la manera en que me miras.

-¿Como quieres que te mire?

-Como me haces esa pregunta, sólo no me hagas sentir peor.

Esta vez fue Hummel quien suspiró, al no poder cumplir con Sebastian simplemente desvió su mirada hacia el ventanal observando la noche.

-¿Vas a querer que te cuente por que me encontraste así? – Kurt asintió. – EL trabajo era simple, hacer las transacciones siempre de manera discreta, el pago era bueno, que digo, era genial. Pero al tiempo uno se deja influenciar y debes saber que soy una persona arriesgada y que poco me importan las consecuencias, por ende el probar la mercancía se me transformo en algo habitual. Luego llegaron otros chicos como yo que se encontraban escapando o simplemente no tenían un hogar y ellos si que estaban perdidos, es decir, por lo menos yo soy astuto.- dijo con cierto orgullo.- en fin, nuestras noches eran verdaderamente distorsionadas, probabas de todo mezclado con todo y follando con quien estuviera más cerca.- esta vez Kurt evidencio un innegable asco. Smythe sonrió. – Una noche uno de los chicos nos confiesa que le estaba robando a uno de los clientes. ¿Tienes una idea de lo peligrosos que son estos tipos? Robarles a ellos es una especie de suicidio si es que se llegan a dar cuenta, y por supuesto que lo notaron, no son idiotas por algo están en este negocio.

Kurt nuevamente lo miro a los ojos temiendo lo que pudiera seguir en el relato de Sebastian, realmente se esperaba lo peor.

-La tarde del 31 de enero, ves, ya estamos llegando a lo tuyo. Estábamos bebiendo como siempre y este idiota llega realmente agitado y nervioso escondiéndose en la habitación que compartíamos. No le dimos importancia, sólo pensamos que estaba drogado, al rato comenzamos a sentir disparos en la entrada. Al asomarnos por la ventana vimos a unos tipos, como el padrino, el idiota en cuestión seguía encerrado en la habitación, le fuimos a preguntar si sabía lo que ocurría y sólo nos dijo: corran. Los tipos no venían por la droga robada, sino que venían por venganza, es decir, les vieron la cara de idiotas y eso no se lo podían permitir. Nuestro compañero ya había salido corriendo escabulléndose por otras habitaciones hacia una ventana, no quedamos perplejos, hasta que los disparos se escucharon más cercanos, a eso solo corrimos. Cuando miramos atrás,- tomo una bocanada de aire- uno de los chicos, el que se podría decir que era mi amigo estaba en el suelo, drogado de tal manera que ya no estaba en sus sentidos, le hablamos, pero era sólo un cuerpo. Lo tuve que dejar y huir… y bueno aquí me tienes.

Kurt estaba en shock, jamás había conocido de cerca a alguien inmiscuido en aquel mundo, había estado en fiestas con mucha gente ebria hasta él mismo, pero no conocía nada acerca de las drogas. No sabia que decirle.

-Te lo dije, tu mirada de asco es innegable o mas bien… lástima? – asumió Smythe

-¿Eres drogadicto?

-No. Consumía, pero no soy dependiente.

-Todos dicen lo mismo. ¿Sabes que sucedió con el resto de los chicos?

-Cuando huimos nos separamos y yo sólo llegué a ti.- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.- ¿Tienes más helado? – intento cambiar el tema Sebastian

-No…

-No me mires así, con lástima.- pidió.

-Tu no te mereces lástima, eso es para quien esta enfermo, para quien sufrió la perdida de algún familiar o amigo, no para quien por si solo arruina su cuerpo y su vida.- explico Kurt.

-Uhhmm – sonrió.- pero me odias y te doy asco. – asumió.

-El odio es un sentimiento demasiado fuerte para entregarlo tan radicalmente, no puedo odiarte, tu no me has hecho nada, bueno desde que éramos estudiantes – recordó.- sólo te haces cosas a ti mismo, y asco no me das, me da asco lo que puedes tener en ti…

-O lo que puedo haber hecho…- le completo - Vamos, debes sentir algo hacia mi, me desespera que estés en un estado tan neutro.

-Uhhmm...- hizo una mueca con su boca indicando que pesaba como expresar exactamente lo que sentía.

Smythe lo miraba esperando una respuesta, sin embargo, Kurt sólo observaba el televisor enfrente como si estuviera analizando un documental realmente interesante en el cual se explicaba el sentido de la vida y el fin del mundo.

Pasaron unos segundo hasta que se realizara el siguiente movimiento. Sebastian tenia sus manos apoyadas en el sofá a lo que sintió otra fría sobre la de él. Tal gesto lo desconcertó. Kurt entrelazó sus dedos con los de su compañero, siendo respondido por este.

-¿Esta respuesta? ¿Qué significa?- preguntó desconcertado.

-Significa que te comprendo o que por lo menos lo intento, - rio- que no te odio, que tú tampoco debes odiarte y que…- pasó su otra mano hacia la mandíbula de Smythe aun riendo - no me das asco, quiero ser tu apoyo.- acercándose a él.

-Mi apoyo… acaso ya estoy roto.

-_I'll try~ to fix you…_

-Por favor no cantes, menos un _cliché._ – pidió Sebastian

-Es un clásico.

-No puedes arreglarme.- continuó resignado.

-Puedo intentarlo.

Hummel rompió la corta distancia que los separaba juntando suavemente sus labios, mientras que con su mano acariciaba su mejilla. Smythe movió sus labios para sentir en plenitud los suaves de Kurt, quien se separo en ese instante.

-Te dije que no podías deducir mi reaccionar.- le dijo sin separarse por completo, sólo a milímetros.

Se envolvieron nuevamente en el beso, esta vez Smythe había deslizado su mano libre a la cintura de Kurt, sin embargo sus manos entrelazadas aun no se separaban.

-Y ¿Por qué esta reacción? – pregunto el más alto aun dudando de todo esto.

-Porque no soy nadie para juzgarte, porque nadie es perfecto todos cometemos errores, porque quiero estar para ti, porque no somos los mismos de antes, porque quiero que sepas que hay cosas mejores en la vida, porque puedo apoyarte y… arreglarte.- rio.

-¿Y esta es la mejor forma?

-Es la única manera que se me ocurre para transmitirte y entiendas todo lo que estoy pensando en este momento.

Hummel tiró de Sebastian hacia él esta vez continuando el beso donde se quedaron comenzando un suave jugueteo con sus labios hasta que por fin encontraron sus lenguas saboreándose, la cena, el dulzor del postre, especialmente el de ellos. Sebastian era algo exótico y atrevido con ganas de todo, un alma libre, en cambio, Kurt era un sabor delicado, fino quien se cubría con una fachada de dureza y orgullo, sin embargo, tenia miedo y buscaba quien lo cuidara.

El joven porcelana tomó a su compañero de la camisa para así posicionarlo sobré él entrelazando sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Smythe. Este se despegó dirigiéndose hacia el cuello del más pequeño con un instinto de animal para devorarlo.

-Me equivoque.- confesó.- creo que si soy adicto. Porcelina será una droga?

-Gracioso.

Continuaron con aquella sesión Sebastian lo devoraba besando su cuello pasando a su clavícula subiendo a mordisquear su lóbulo. Kurt ya había olvidado la última vez que se sintió así, perdía la cabeza. Acariciaba la espalda de Sebastian subiéndole la camisa recorriéndole la columna, esto provoco que el aludido se arqueara al frio contacto de piel. Quien por su parte comenzó a desabrochar la prenda del pálido joven desde abajo así recorrer su plano estomago así como también besarlo con pequeños toques de su lengua mientras que con sus dedos iba abriendo lo que quedaba de camisa hacia arriba siguiendo con su boca este rastro. Tales toques estaban produciendo pequeños gemidos en Hummel siendo callado por la boca de Smythe.

-Que eres ¿una chica virgen?- pregunto con su típica sonrisa de suricato.

-Que?

-Estas sonrosado y nervioso. Tu corazón palpita por mil, tu estomago tiembla y aun no te atreves a quitarme la camisa.

Kurt desvió la mirada.

-Si no fuera porque Blaine jamás te iba a dejar virgen y por tu historia con Sebastian. Te creería. Mojigato.

-¿Con cuantos chicos has tenido sexo? – Sebastian calló. – No lo recuerdas ¿verdad? Pues yo sólo lo he hecho con dos chicos y cuando realmente lo sentía. Así que discúlpame si me comporto como una virgen.

Sebastian se separó e encima sin moverse de su puesto.

-Tú no quieres esto. Y no te voy a obligar.

-Nunca dije que no lo quisiera.- agrego decidido incorporándose en busca de los labios de Smythe, esta vez fue él quien se abalanzó sobre Hummel sin despegar sus labios.

-Descuida seré cuidadoso.- le dijo con una media sonrisa seductora quitándose por si mismo la camisa.

Kurt comenzó a recorrer el pecho de Sebastian con sus manos acariciando cada punto de él mientras Smythe daba pequeños mordiscos a sus labios pasando sus orejas, siguiendo hacia el torso desnudo de porcelana besando y saboreando cada punto como si fuera el delicioso postre que Hummel preparó, sólo que en este caso era él mismo quien poseía ese sabor. Posó sus manos sobre los muslos de Hummel acariciándolos. Kurt gemía, suspiraba. Deslizó sus manos a las nalgas presionándose más el uno contra el otro. Se encontraba erecto, al igual que Kurt, ambos se sentían, se necesitaban. Las manos pasaban por el borde del pantalón de Sebastian insinuando su deseo. El aludido paso su mano entre ambas erecciones aumentando sus ganas. Comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón de Kurt.

_BAM!_ Se escucho desde afuera sacándolos de su momento personal. Se miraron por un momento sorprendidos y sobresaltados por aquel sonido proveniente del exterior, seguido por una mirada de aprobación de Kurt quien le incitaba que continuaran donde se habían quedado.

La pasión había vuelto con la misma intensidad con el cinturón ya suelto de Kurt…

_Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game_

-Contesta – dijo Sebastian soltando el pantalón de Kurt.

-Olvídalo.

-Puede ser tu padre. No lo quieres preocupar después de que no fuiste.

Ya resignado Hummel se levanto en busca de su celular que había quedado encima de la mesa sentándose frente a esta.

-Bueno.

_-Tienes una idea de cuanto de amo…_

-¿Quién habla?- pregunto extrañado.

_-Kurt! Tu lo eres todo para mi! Sin ti no sabría que hacer… de hecho no sabría ni que ropa usar, ni siquiera se elegir mi ropa interior!... Y eso es algo que yo realmente agradezco.- se escucho otra conocida voz que agregaba lo ultimo desde al lado._

-Rachel? Estas borracha?

_-Sabes Kurt.- dijo la otra voz que al parecer le había quitado el teléfono. – tú eres un gran amigo y te admiro y respeto por todo lo que has pasado… por lo mismo cada vez que le quito la ropa interior a Rach con los dientes pienso: Kurt se debe haber esforzado escogiendo esto. Por lo mismo no la destruyo salvajemente cuando estamos en la cama, sólo lo hago con pequeños mordiscos._

_-_Rach, estas con Quinn?

_-Feliz ano nuevo! – se escucho nuevamente de Rachel gritando a lado de Quinn. – Te amo!_

_-_Y yo a ti… adiós. – colgó. – Wow esto es nuevo. Por eso nunca me decía con quien andaba.- al observar mejor lo recordó ya era un nuevo año, eran las 00:07 min.

-Así que por eso no se casó con Finn, tijereteaba con Fabray.- agrego Sebastian divertido por la reciente llamaba.- es sexy.

-Estas vestido.- dijo al verlo nuevamente con la camisa puesta y abrochada.

-Esto no esta bien. Yo no soy para ti.- explico de pie frente a Hummel.

-¿Cómo sabes que es para mi?

-Sé lo que es no para ti y yo no lo soy. Y menos el mundo y los problemas en los que estoy metido.

-Ya no estas en eso. Huiste.

-Eso no es como huir de casa, me buscarán. Y a todos los que estuvimos en eso.

-No tienes donde ir.- lo detuvo afirmando su brazo.

-Me hice algunos buenos amigos aquí en New York.- contestó aflojándose.- No te preocupes. Busca un buen chico.

-Te quiero a ti.

-Ya te lo dije no trates de arreglarme y... No, no me quieres, tu no quieres sentirte solo, encontraras a alguien mejor.- dijo encaminándose a la puerta.- y por la ropa, la cuidaré, algún día te la haré llegar. La mie puedes botarla.- ya con la mano en la manija.- Feliz año nuevo, Kurt.

Desapareció tras la puerta dejando a Hummel solo en su departamento aun con el celular en la mano con la mirada fija y confusa en la puerta, como esperando que él aun estuviera allí. ¿Realmente había sucedido todo eso este 31 de diciembre? Se puso de pie sin saber donde dirigirse, notó su camisa abierta y sus pantalones a medio desabrochar, he ahí sus pistas, claro que todo eso había ocurrido. Había terminado y comenzado su año con Sebastian Smythe. Se dice que como comienzas tu año es como será el resto de este mismo. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Qué iba a estar todo el año tan sólo a punto de follar siendo interrumpido por un llamado telefónico de Rachel Berry? O… ¿Se iba a volver a encontrar con Sebastian? Eran la 00:11 y no tenia manera de saberlo sólo esperar a que transcurriera el año, bueno aun tenia 364 días (esperaba dormir todo el 1 de enero) para averiguarlo.

* * *

_Bueno chicas me demoré pero llegue al final :) y no esta demas lo mucho que me costo escribir esto. borraba y escribía, borraba y escribía. Pero bueno, lo logre._

_Quiero agradecer cada uno e los Reviews que realmente me animan y hacen feliz :) y ahora entiendo cuando otras autoras lo dicen xD _

_Ya estoy trabajando en la secuela, la cual al parecer será mucho más ñarga, pero aun asi no tiene fecha de lanzamiento, en mi perfl pueden encontrar otras dos historia publicadas: **Without script**s (Crisscolfer) y **Finding us** (Grant/Lim, si raro xD es el fic que mencione hace unos caps atras)_

_Nos leeremos en otra ocasion :)_

_PS: estoy de cumple el 29/08 si! si! el mismo dia que Lea, por si me quieren hacer regalitos así como Grant, seria una buena idea *-* xD_

_Bye~_


End file.
